


I Lost My Heart On The Carousel

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carnival, F/M, Fluff, Jon is a sad emo pupper, Meet-Cute, Sansa is some kind of manic pixie dream girl, yeah it's a little long to be a drabble but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: The buttery smell of popcorn wafted through the air. Kids inhaled cotton candy as they laughed and ran from ride to ride. Lovers snuggled together under the twinkling lights, sipping hot chocolate. The carnival was a happy place for everyone. All except one man.Jonsa Drabbles Day 2 - Touch





	1. Love For An Instant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts), [Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies/gifts).



> For two wonderful ladies!
> 
> Kelly - My good friend who has been super busy lately. I MISS YOU! ❤️
> 
> Tanya - The 10th of November marked one year since I have been posting Jonsa fics and she had the honor of giving me my first ever comment. THANK YOU, DARLING! ❤️
> 
> Story and chapter titles taken from Michael Jackson's "Carousel."

The buttery smell of popcorn wafted through the air. Kids inhaled cotton candy as they laughed and ran from ride to ride. Lovers snuggled together under the twinkling lights, sipping hot chocolate. The carnival was a happy place for everyone. All except one man.

 

Jon had broken up with his long-time girlfriend three and a half weeks ago. It had not been mutual. Poor guy was heartbroken, more mopey and broody than usual. It was so bad he’d even attempted to write a song for her to disastrous results. Turns out he was no bleeding poet. So after three and a half weeks of putting up with Jon’s crap, his friends had finally had enough. They dragged him to the carnival for a night out in a rather shoddy attempt to cheer him up.

 

It didn’t take.

 

Jon kept a sour face everywhere his friends took him. No ride, nor game, nor fried treat could change his mood. Eventually his disillusioned friends left Jon to himself to brood in peace. Finally free and not wanting to stay among all the revelry, he maneuvered through the crowd intending to make the long walk home. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a sweet voice in his ear.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Swiveling around, Jon came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The flashing lights from the Ferris wheel danced off her wide cerulean eyes and set her auburn hair aflame. Suddenly old whatsherface was the furthest thing from his mind. 

 

“Uhh... yeah?” He choked out, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his denim jacket.

 

“I need someone to have fun with tonight and you seem just the type.”

 

Jon shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly. “Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else.”

 

She tilted her head curiously at him and took a giant bite out of her ruby red candy apple, pearly white teeth flashing a devilish smile.

 

“Nope. I think you’re exactly the man for the job. Let's go!”

 

Snatching his arm, the blue-eyed beauty whisked him all over the carnival. She was a walking infection of fun. The two rode the tilt-a-whirl, shared a funnel cake, and cuddled up together in the spookhouse. She even forced him to win her a stuffed wolf at the ring toss game. 

 

By the time she got him onto the carousel, Jon was grinning so much his cheeks hurt. Sitting side by side on the fancy horses, they spun around and around and up and down, the sound of her laughter and the calliope filling his ears. Ever the gentleman, when the ride came to a stop, Jon dismounted and helped her do the same.

 

“So where to next?” Jon asked excitedly, feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you!”

 

She grabbed his hand to lead him away, but in the thick of the crowd exiting the ride their hands broke apart. Jon tried yelling to get her attention, but she was gone. For the rest of the night he scrambled around the carnival, searching frantically for her. He asked anyone who would listen if they’d seen the beautiful girl with the auburn braid. All he heard in return was a resounding chorus of "I'm sorry."

 

In the end Jon walked home alone, mourning something that barely even begun. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, his fingers brushed against something soft. Pulling it out, he saw her little plush wolf. He'd been keeping it safe and secure for her as they rode the carousel. Jon clutched it tight in his hand, lamenting that he hadn't had the chance to give it back to her.

 

He never even learned her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a happy ending to this. It's already written and will be posted tomorrow. :)


	2. I Was The Clown, She Was The Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I promised this yesterday, but Thanksgiving put me in a food coma. And then I decided to rewrite quite a bit of this so... yeah. Whatevs.
> 
> BUT IT'S HERE NOW SO ENJOY THE HAPPY CONCLUSION!
> 
> Day 4 - Truth (Sort of lol)

Jon went back to the carnival the next night. And the next night. And every night after that for the next two weeks. Every night he combed the grounds for his mystery girl. No ride went unridden and no game went unplayed. But it had all been for nothing. Each night the crowd dispersed and Jon walked home alone.

 

With two weeks gone and nothing to show for it, the last night of the carnival arrived. It would be packed up and gone by morning. Jon knew that this was his last chance. If she wasn’t there tonight, it was over.

 

Grabbing the plush wolf off his bedside table, Jon stuffed it into his pocket and raced off to the carnival grounds, hoping against all hope that this would be the night he could finally give it to her. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that he wouldn’t, but when he saw the crowd lined up to have a fun night, he had no choice but to. Still, he put on a brave face and entered the madness of the midway.

 

All the bodies made it hard to move. He lost count of how many times he tripped over rowdy kids running around. Despite the huge number of people, Jon kept his eyes peeled, inspecting every single person he came across. But no redhead was the right shade. No one’s smile was nearly as infectious. No one’s eyes so crystal blue.

 

For hours he scoured every inch of that place, but fifteen minutes before closing time, he was no closer to finding his mystery girl. Depressed and defeated and not knowing what the hell else to do, Jon decided to take one last ride on the Ferris Wheel.

 

Giving the attendant his ticket, he climbed inside the gondola with his mind racing. He spaced out, his vision blurring as he stared into nothing. He never thought it would come to this. He had always assumed he would find her.

 

Too deep in his one man pity party, Jon barely registered the presence of another sitting next to him in the gondola. It wasn’t until the wheel cranked to life that Jon finally glanced at the person to his right. His ensuing double-take was so fast, it was a wonder his neck didn't snap.

 

“Hey there, stranger,” his mystery girl teased.

 

Jon couldn’t believe it. He had to reach a shaky hand out to touch her arm just to make sure she wasn’t a ghost.

 

“You know,” she started with a smile, “I usually wait till the third date to let a guy feel me up.”

 

Jon was too far gone to play along.

 

“It- It’s you! It’s really you! How? Where? I’ve been looking everywhere trying to find you!”

 

She shrugged as the wheel kept turning slowly. “Well I guess you just haven’t been looking in the right places, now have you?”

 

For the first time in two weeks, Jon's face cracked into a smile. “My name is Jon, Jon Snow. Can you please tell me yours? Please? It’s all I’ve wanted since that night.”

 

“Are you sure there maybe wasn’t a little something else you might have wanted as well?” She winked saucily before taking pity on him. “Sansa Stark. It’s wonderful to officially meet you, Jon.”

 

“God you have no idea… OH! I have something for you!”

 

“You do?”

 

“Remember this?” Jon asked, pulling the stuffed wolf out of his pocket and handing it over to her. “It’s been sitting on my bedside table for two weeks just waiting to see you again.”

 

“Aww, my little wolf!” Sansa exclaimed, hugging it tightly to her chest. “You saved her for me! Thank you, Jon.”

 

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, just as the Ferris Wheel reached the apex of its climb. With a swipe of her tongue, she deepened the kiss. Jon was more than happy to oblige her. Sansa’s lips were better than any popcorn or cotton candy he’d ever had. He wanted to melt into her and taste that sweetness on his tongue forever.

 

With one last peck, Sansa pulled back and rested her forehead on his.

 

“Jon? You said you’ve had my wolf on your bedside table for the past two weeks, right?”

 

“Umm… yeah?” He panted, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Well then,” she whispered, tracing his heart over his shirt with her fingertips, “what would you think about her spending another night next to your bed? Maybe with me there too?”

 

Jon gulped and licked his lips, grabbing her hand. “I’m never letting you go again.”


End file.
